1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television broadcast receivers with two tuners capable of displaying two programs at a time are known. Examples of such receivers are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H9-9166 (1997-9166). In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H8-79641 (1996-79641) discloses a television receiver having a plurality of processing modules.